overdrive_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikoto Shinozaki
Mikoto Shinozaki (篠崎 ミコト Shinozaki Mikoto?) is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Personality Mikoto is best described as hardworking. When trying to impress his crush Yuki by riding the bicycle, he overcomes his fear and works endlessly over and over again to learn. Mikoto dislikes how he is currently and tries to work harder in order to fix his problems and no longer be a burden to anyone. He pushes pass his failures to become someone new. Mikoto is also noticably strange as he does strange things at strange times. This is seen when he just starts exercising when he accidentally tripped in the hallway. Mikoto also has a strange habit of bubbling any type of liquid he has near his mouth incidentally causing him to almost drown. Despite all this Mikoto is a extremley kind and loyal person, sticking with the training of the cycling club and loving Yuki despite her cold attitude to him. Background Mikoto is a 1st year student and the third member of the schools cycling club. Originally living a quiet boring life and getting bullied daily by the upperclassmen. Until one day when Yuki Fukazawa asks him to join the schools cycling club. Though he rejects this proposal at first as he, due to a childhood trauma he has forgotten, finds bicycles to be scary and thus he also doesn't remember how to ride one. But wanting to impress Yuki, he tries to train in secret and during this (short) time he starts to actually like bicycles. One thing leading to the other he ends up joining the club in the end and vows to become the greatest cyclist in the world. Yousuke, seeing the potential in Mikoto, happily accepts him after letting him take a little test. Kouichi on the other hand is a bit reluctant given Mikoto's natural clumsiness and his weak look. Though he changes his mind after seeing Mikoto actually riding the bicycle. Through much hard work he has gained the respect of his teammates and from Yuki. Days before the race Mikoto was not sure he was able to go though with it, but after receiving a video of an actual race from Terao he became anxious to begin. During the course of the race he has proved to be a strong competitor even after little training. Showing he is more than capable of competing with Naoto, (considered to be one of Japan's best cyclist) Mikoto got second to Naoto in the sprinting stage. Mikoto is dead tired since he does not have the same experience as the others in a race since this is his first one. Wanting to break him Naoto breaks away at the mountain stage, Yousuke, not wanting to lose breaks, with him and Terao does as well. Yamato, who had stopped earlier, catches up to Mikoto. Yamato says some things to him and leaves him behind. The fans impressed by Mikoto (an unknown) begin to embrace him by calling his name much to the surprise of Yuki and his family. Mikoto hearing this gets a second wind and charges up the mountain to catch up to the leaders. Everybody at the front can not believe what they see as Mikoto charges up to them and changes gear (to everybody's surprise because he was pedaling at a high rate in such a big gear). Refusing to give up Mikoto charges ahead and wins King of the mountain stage. Now really tired Mikoto has started to slowly pedal but is embraced by fans and teammates alike for something so amazing. However at the very end Mikoto finds out that his time does not actually count, because it was 10% less than the leader's time. Thus officially Mikoto has not finished the race. Though he keeps a happy visual on the outside, Yuki later finds him in a tent crying and apologizing to his bicicyle for failing. This however does not stop him as he promises his friends that they all will enter the Tour de France together and win. At the end of the anime, Mikoto confesses to Yuki, but Yuki couldn't hear it because of the thunder blocking out Mikoto's voice. Not to mention, Yousuke appeared behind Yuki as he is ready to thrash him, preventing Mikoto to repeat his confession. Trivia * Mikoto's surname Shinozaki '''means * Mikoto is a sprinter. * Mikoto's nickname is '''Wonder Boy. * Mikoto is 15 years old. Gallery Shinozaki Mikoto.jpg|Mikoto's full body and face up close Shinozaki seeing the bike.jpg|Mikoto sees his bike Shinozaki Mikoto1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters